


He's just my roommate.

by authordrawingmusic



Series: In Canon One Shots [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Gay Whizzer Brown, Jealousy, M/M, POV Whizzer Brown, Sassy Whizzer Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordrawingmusic/pseuds/authordrawingmusic
Summary: Whizzer accompanies Marvin to a business party.





	He's just my roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Whizzer Brown, you can do this. It's just one night. A few hours, really. You can handle this. Just try and act-  
"Are you ready yet? We only have fifteen minutes left", Marvin shouted from the kitchen.  
Whizzer looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and continued styling his hair the meticulous way he usually did.  
"I'm almost done", Whizzer replied.  
"You said that half an hour ago", Marvin replied, sounding to be closer to the bathroom now.  
"I want to look good, alright?", Whizzer defended himself.  
Marvin, arms crossed, appeared in the mirror, leaning against door frame behind Whizzer's own reflection.  
"You always look good", Marvin retorted.  
"Because I take this long to get ready." Whizzer grinned a cocky grin at Marvin through the mirror.  
"We really do need to get going though", Marvin insisted as he stepped closer to Whizzer.

"I know." Whizzer closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose to calm the anxiety rising in his stomach.  
He immediately had the air knocked out of his lungs, though, when Marvin hugged him from behind. Marvin only did that when he knew, Whizzer felt nervous or insecure about something. How did he know? Despite the annoyance of not knowing what had given him away, he allowed himself to lean into the shorter man's touch.  
"You don't have to go. You know that, right?" Marvin said softly. Whizzer turned around in the man's arms and looked at his lover.  
"But I know you want me to", Whizzer said matter of factly.  
"Thank you", Marvin simply said.  
That made Whizzer smile. It had taken about while, but at some point Marvin had started actually saying things like "thank you". That didn't mean, he didn't assume that Whizzer would do favors for him. But it did show that Whizzer wasn't taken for granted and he appreciated that.  
"You're welcome", Whizzer replied with a wide grin and kissed him.  
"You haven't said anything about my new suit yet."

Marvin stepped away and turned once to show off the suit he was obviously proud of. It was a green corduroy suit jacket with matching green corduroy pants. An interesting choice, to say the least.  
Whizzer realized that Marvin was wearing a grey striped tie rather than wearing his favorite - and Whizzer's most hated - brick red, square tie. If it had been Whizzers choice to make, he would have burned that demonic horror of a clothing item, which Marvin dared to call a tie, the first time he ever layed his poor eyes upon it.  
Marvin not wearing the tie was not Whizzer's doing, no matter how much he wished it was. Neither was his choice of outfit. Marvin might not be winning any fashion awards any time soon, but Whizzer didn't want to scratch his eyes out at the sight of Marvin's suit, so he figured that that was at least something.

"You look... good." Whizzer smiled at his Marvin. While his lover had learned to be less entitled, Whizzer had learned to be kinder, too.  
"I know", Marvin replied, using Whizzer's go to response.  
"That's my line", Whizzer said smiling as he stepped closer to his... boyfriend? Life partner?  
"I know", Marvin repeated himself and smiled up at him. This time it was him who kissed Whizzer.  
After a minute or two of kissing, he looked down at his watch. "We should get going."

"Okay, then. How straight do I have to be tonight?", Whizzer asked as he pulled on his shirt to eliminate any wrinkles. Marvin snorted a laugh.  
"Just enough, so you're not an obvious homosexual?", Marvin said and smiled apologetically as he glanced over to him.  
"Turn up my inner breeder? Sure. I can do that. If anything I'll just copy you or talk about baseball", Whizzer replied with a lighthearted grin.  
"Whizzer, I'm serious." Marvin was obviously nervous. He put his hand on Marvin's thigh to calm him down.  
"Relax. It'll be fine. Next to me even you look straight. Straighter than a pole at a strip club."  
"You are such a child." Despite his best attempt to sound annoyed, he laughed an exasperatedly loving laugh. If someone knew how to make Marvin relax, it was Whizzer after all.

"You're no better than me, Mr. Straight", he teased.  
"Whizzer..." That was Whizzer's cue to stop. Marvin had his ways of letting Whizzer know when he was too stressed to take another joke and after some time Whizzer had learned to read him well enough to avoid ridiculous fights. He sighed and looked at his Marvin.  
"You know I love you. And I wouldn't do anything at that business thing that would have any lasting repercussions, alright?" He smiled at the man behind the wheel.  
"Me, too. The first thing. I love you, too", Marvin stuttered slightly. Whizzer smiled even wider at Marvin's attempt to be more open. "We'll get through a few hours of this and then we can go home. We can do this."  
He knew, Marvin was talking about himself more than he was talking about Whizzer. Whizzer was the social butterfly and socializer of the two, after all. Whizzer would probably actually manage to have fun while Marvin would be stood at the table with food and booze, trying to look polite and yet incredibly unapproachable at the same time to avoid any conversation that may come his way.  
"We're there in a few minutes. Just get ready." Marvin gripped the wheel tighter as he said this.  
Just how bad could it be, really?

To make it short: very bad. Very, very bad, indeed. The first half hour he had followed Marvin around at a safe, heterosexual distance and let himself be introduced as "the roommate". When trying to converse, he found noone, whom he would consider to be even slightly more interesting than watching the bubbles in a water cooler rise while you're sober. Or watching paint dry. Or staring at a speck of dirt.  
After another half hour of measly small talk, he gave up. In fact, it was Whizzer standing at the buffett table along with the other bored-to-death arm candy, drinking white wine while Marvin was the one actually having a good time. It was his second plate of appetizers already. He'd have to hit the gym tomorrow, for sure.  
So, there he was. Wine in hand, tapping his foot, like an abandoned house wife. Despite all of his hoping to have put these ridiculous hetero roles behind them, they still somehow managed to end up right here. Over and over again. It was so fucking tiring.  
He sipped on his wine, shooting daggers into Marvin's back, who was probably just as uncomfortable as he was. Was it really fair to Marvin to be thinking like this in the first place? He wanted to, no doubt about that. But wasn't he getting too old to be petty?

When Whizzer had agreed to accompany Marvin to his business party as a friend, he hadn't realized, it would hurt this much to be reduced to just *_the roommate_*. Hooray to Whizzer for not contemplating the consequences of something yet fucking again.  
Just then, Whizzer saw a coworker of Marvin's approach the man in question. He knew that walk. He knew that look. And there was the hand on the shoulder while laughing at a bad joke. Was this guy-? No. But, was he? Marvin was smiling back. What was going on there? Fuck.  
Whizzer decided that, fuck no, he wasn't too old to be petty. If only he had started smoking when he was younger. It would have been the perfect excuse to leave and never come back. He walked straight out to catch some fresh air. Marvin wouldn't miss him too badly, after all.

It took about twenty minutes until Whizzer saw Marvin again.  
"Where have you been?" Marvin asked. "I've been looking for you."  
"Got boring, didn't it?" Whizzer looked up at the sky. He refused any eye contact.  
"What are you talking about?", Marvin asked.  
"Your friend? Seemed nice. When did you wanna introduce me to him? Nine, ten months?" Whizzer crossed his arms, still looking at Marvin.  
"Whizzer, look at me." Marvin demanded. "Whizzer." Whizzer looked at Marvin, trying to keep his composure.  
"I'm not talking about this here." Marvin looked at Whizzer intensely. "We'll talk when we get home."  
Whizzer crossed his arms and opened his mouth to say something. Marvin held up his hand and looked at Whizzer with pleading eyes. He shut his mouth again.  
"Another half hour and then we'll leave. Please?"  
Whizzer sighed.  
"A minute longer and I'm driving off without you", he said.  
"You know that I'm the one with the car keys, right?", Marvin raised his eyebrows.  
"It's not that hard to take it without you noticing", Whizzer retorted with a smirk.  
"See you in half an hour." Marvin sighed and went back in.


End file.
